Larcade Strauss
Larcade Strauss (ラーケード ストロース Raakeedo Sutoroosu'):' is the founder, leader and member #0 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranks eleventh in the group. Appearance Larcade has long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility — and dark eyes. Later, he began wearing his hair back in a long ponytail and gained blue markings around his eyes, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. Prior to the foundation of the Phantom Troupe, Larcade neither wore his trademark kimono nor held his hair in his current state. His spider tattoo is located on his right arm but doesn't his member number. Personality Larcade Strauss is calm, intelligent, and charismatic, as he seems to be a born leader and able to hold the Phantom Troupe together despite the volatile personalities of its members. As leader of Phantom Troupe, Larcade projected a great charisma through his leadership so that even the Troupe Members held him in great awe. After he has admired the objects that he targeted and acquired, Larcade sells everything. could also be possessed of a cold, wrathful side. He shows no hesitation in attempting to kill innocent civilians While he is a very capable strategist, Larcade is also very confident in his own fighting abilities as well as in the other members of the Spider. He shows no fear of his own death, even anticipating it. To Larcade, the Phantom Troupe is more important than his own life. He believes that the survival of the group comes before the well-being of the leader. To paraphrase him, the head of the Spider is just another limb that can be sacrificed for the survival of the Spider. he always remained fundamentally kind and respectful. With his fellow members of Troupe Members, he mourns those who die in the pursuit of the Troupe's goals and missions and disapproves of physical fighting amongst the members. Background Very little is known about Larcade's past except that he originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records and the existence of the city itself is known to a very few people. Sometime in the past, he formed the Phantom Troupe with six other Meteor City residents and left the city. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Larcade's idea of a group comprising of exactly 17 members, including himself. At some point after words Larcade fought Nozel Zoldyck along with three other members at once after he killed Troupe member #7. The outcome of the fight between them is unknown, although both sides survived with no apparent after-effects and no acts of redemption have been revealed against him or the Zoldycks. Equipment Abilities & Powers Larcade is an exceptional fighter, being the leader of the Phantom Troupe and revered as the strongest member by most of them. Rin ranks him cleanly above Masaki, despite the ladders masterful prowess. Preternatural Perception: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Genius-level Intellect: Master Strategist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Proficient Weapon Specialist: Nen }''' |- !style = "background-color:#D1D0CE"| | style="background-color:#D1D0CE" | |} Battles Quotes Trivia